Percabeth flicks
by ngreaux0813
Summary: Random Percabeth scenes! All romantic things I thought of. Sng flics included! Plz review! will take new characters
1. I Guess So

**This is my first ever fanfic story so some useful reveiws would help! this happens after the Hero's of Olypmus series.**

I guess so

Annabeth

So after the Doors of Death battle everything between me and Percy evened out. We could live as normal as demigods can get. We still dated but Piper, Thalia and Hazel all want Percy to propose to me.

" Guys!" I said for the hundrenth time. Gods they are so annoying sometimes. " He is not going to propose to me we are still young!"

" You're 23 Annabeth that's not young!" Thalia said. It's true after the war the whole camp ( Greek and Roman ) I had my 23 birthday. Of course they had to bring that up as an excuse.

" Come on! Admit it you want him too!" Piper said

" Even if I do it's not my choice it's his" I said matter-of-factly

"I going Percy invited me to the lake see you guys around" I say before grabbing my towel. Then I walked out of my cabin and half ran to the canoe lake.


	2. Piece of Cake

**This is Chapter 2 and is in Percy's view. It continues from the first chapter and it will end here. Happens after the HoO series.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Piece of cake

So today I decided that I wanted Annabeth forever and all of the boys helped me out. You see I only told Jason, Leo, Frank and Malcom and made them swear to not tell anyone. What I missed though was to make them swear on the River Styx. Call me a Seaweed Brain I know. I had some "Support" over the few days. When Chiron found out he gave me around 700 bucks in mortal money. He said he saved it up in case something like this happened. So I bought her a ring. It was a silver dolphin with a saphire in it's mouth.**(The dolphin is the band of the ring Sapphire in it's mouth if you could picture that.)** I thought it would be great on herand blue always looked great on her. I walked over to the canoe lake where I was going to propose to her. I told the whole camp when Annabeth was sleeping yesterday that I wanted complete privacy and no one can interfere. Again I forgot to make them swear on the River Styx. I hit myself on the head. ' Son relax she's coming now prepare yourself' I heard my dad say. I toke a deep breath and looked in the direction she was coming in. I saw her in i bikini with a owl decorated towel. My jaw dropped when she got closer I regained myself and smiled at her.

" Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey" I said

" You look like somethings up"

Oh great might as well get it over with. I brought her to the dock and looked her eyes full of confindence.

" Annabeth" I started to say. I slowly got to one knee and saw her gasp with her hands over her mouth. " My Wise girl. We have been through alot together and I thought we should spend the rest of forever together. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I say

"I..." she started

Oh no when that happens she usually says no but she did something that suprises me even more she threw her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back taking it as a yes. Then I heard clapping. What in Hades?

I turned towards the noise to find the whole camp Roman and Greek alike watching us clapping. I also noticed my dad, Athena and all of the other gods except Hades. Big shocker there. I sat there probably looking like an idiot. Didn't I tell them to give us some privacy? So i stood up and got hugged by millions of campers and got a huge hug from both Tyson and Grover.

"I am happy for you son." said Poseidon

"Thanks Dad"

" I'm pretty sure you might want to explain to Ath-" He started cut short by Athena herself walking over to us. I gulped and my dad saw.' Don't fret she just wants you to explain why you just proposed to her daughter.'

I sighed and walked the remaining distance towards Athena and prepared for the worst.


	3. Prank the Pranksters

**Hey this a fanfic that will be one to remember. Travis and Connor have always been the pranksters. What will happen when they are the ones who get pranked? Takes place after the Last Olympian and before TLH. PLZ REVIEW!Posting a new chapter every 1-2 days.**

Percy

Prank the pranksters

"Okay guys quiet down!" I said for the hundrenth time. The head counslers excluding Travis and Connor Stoll were here and this meeting was about them. I looked over at Annabeth who was standing on my right with a pleading look. She smiled as she got an idea and took out her dagger and threw it at Nico's head. It whizzed by his ear and hit the wood behind him. Everyone became quiet immediatly.

" Okay finally. We called a meeting because we have a way to get even with the Stoll's and we need your help." I said.

" You're right Prissy we need to get even with the twerps. I agree you have the Ares Cabin on your side." Clarrise said pulling out her knife and stabbing it on the ping pong table.

" You have the Athena Cabin" Annabeth said. It went on like that until every cabin including all the minor gods and myself agreed to prank Travis and Connor. My plan? Oh just you wait and see.

* * *

><p>Travis<p>

Day 1

So today I decided to prank Percy today because I haven't done him in a while.I got our stuff in duffel bags and walked to his cabin during dinner.I got to the front door and was sprayed with some sticky stuff and then something pushed me forward and a bag of feathers fell on top of me making me look like chickens. Again I were pushed forward and giant hands put beak masks on my face. Then an automation of a person grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mess hall. Oh great. I tried to get out of his grip but literally his arms were made of steel. The automation dragged me into the mess hall and everyone started laughing.

"Best prank ever Percy!" I heard some people yell. Crap. I'll get Percy for this later.

* * *

><p>Connor<p>

Day 2

I watched in amusment as my brother was being dragged by an automation looking like a chicken. Then I saw the hunters coming up laughing too. Thalia fist pumped with Percy and Annabeth unable to control her laughter. Then I saw that Thalia came up to me.

" You and me arena now" She said. I gulped and followed her. I hated it everytime Thalia beat me up and I think today was one of those days. We got to the arena and I saw everyone following us. Great a beating and a show. Thalia got in her fighting stance and i slowly got to mine when she saw I was ready and lunged. Me being a chicken( Like my brother ) I ran around the arena screaming like a little girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" I yelled over and over again. Then I bumped into a wall and got knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of the story and I thought that it was pretty funny. To those Travis and Connor lovers sorry but they are okay they are in the infirmary. :) I am thinking of making a story about Percy and Annabeth after the HoO series where the get married, have a kid, a quest for their kid and I need your opinions. PLZ REVIEW.<strong>


	4. Back to December

**Hey welcome to my next chapter in the Percabeth Flicks! I need some more ideas for some flicks so review me ideas and i'll publish them! This flick takes place between The last olypmian and TLH. It's a break up make up scene with Percy and Annabeth. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG!**

Annabeth

Back to December

_Flashback:_

_"Percy I don't think we're meant to be I'm sorry" I said running away. I didn't want to break up with him but our parents were rivals we truly were not meant to be._

_Flashback_ ends:**I know short flashback sorry!**

I was so devasted because I broke up with him but I had too. Then I could'nt take it any more. I picked up a guitar from the Apollo cabin sat on the beach and wrote a song about him. 3 days later I was finished and decided this was how I was going to make up for it. I got some Apollo kids and taught them the song and later that day we were going to perform it during the sing-along. After all the songs were done at the campfire everyone started to get up but Will stopped them.

" Hey guys we got one more song a camper would like to perform. She wrote this all by herself. Annabeth you ready?" Will said loud enough for everyone to hear. I glanced at Percy who looked sad at the mention of my name. That made me even more willing to do this for him. I got down and put on the guitar and sat on the bench. I started the melody and the others followed. I turned on the microphone and began singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
><em>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while.<em>  
><em>You've been good, busier than ever,<em>  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather,<em>  
><em>Your guard is up and I know why.<em>  
><em>Because the last time you saw me<em>  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<em>  
><em>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<em>

I started to walk up the steps to where Percy was sitting and sang the melody.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>

I walked back down a couple steps with slight tears in my eyes as Percy looked at me with wide eyes.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<em>  
><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<em>  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>  
><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

I walked back up and again I stood in front of him

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<p>

I finished the song and everyone started cheering for me but it didn't faze me I was looking at Percy. He got up and hugged me and I hugged him back crying my eyes out. Everyone cheered louder and then Percy did something unexpected. He kissed me and I kissed him back. After we broke apart I said.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

**YAY! End of chapter and probably my favorite so far. Really hard to find a percabeth song so I stuck with this !**


	5. Spiders

**Hey this is the 5th chapter in the Percabeth Flicks Story. This chapter is a prank on the Athena kids. Happens after the Battle of the Labyrinth but before The Last Olympian. Enjoy! PLZ REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Annabeth

Spiders

So today me and Malcom led the cabin to the archery range in the morning. After we practiced for a couple hours we left to but down our bows and grab our swords. I opened the door and went to the closet not looking at my surroundings and walked where we kept all our equipment. The others followed and grabbed their swords. I turned and got a good look at the cabin. It was covered in spider webs and spiders.

" SPIDER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone followed my gaze and it turned into mass chaos. The only thing I was thinking was spiders. I heard someone come in and saw Percy.

" Percy! There's spider's everywhere!" I said grabbing percy for dear life

" Okay go outside I'll fix this mess." he said

" Athena cabin get out I'll kill them all but you need to get out!" I heard Percy say inside the cabin. All my brothers and sisters ran out still screaming. After a couple of minutes Percy came out his hair covered in cobwebs and holding a rolled up newspaper.

"Oh my GODS thank you Percy!" I said hugging him. Then I felt him crack up laughing. I let him go and he had tears in his eyes from laughing. Then I heard more laughing. I looked in the bushes and saw Travis, Connor and Leo looking at us cracking up.

" You guys planned this didn't you?" I said my anger growing with every word. They laughed only louder. I grabbed Percy's ear and dragged him to the Big House where Chiron was sitting reading a book.

" Chiron give him maximum punishment for pranking my cabin. Travis, Connor and Leo too." I said before leaving for the arena


	6. Midnight Fever

**This is a scene where Percy and Anabeth have an akward freindship and Percy wants to take it to the next level. How about that midnight kiss on New Years and have Annabeth forever? That's exactly what he is going to do. Set before the Battle of the Labyrinth and after the Titan's Curse. Enjoy! Review!**

Annabeth

Midnight fever

"So..." Thalia started

" No Thalia me and Percy are NOT going to kiss we are just friends" I argue

" I could see you want more than that. It's in your eyes. Everytime someone mentions him you're eyes light up. Come on ADMIT IT." Thalia countered.

" No I don't like him we don't even go on dates."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

" We could argue like this and you can't make me say what you want me to say"

" I'll get it out of you soon or later. So what's you're plans for the New Year's fireworks tonight?"

" Percy invited me to sit with him and his friends on the beach."

" Oh who's going with you guys?"

"Jason,Piper,Hazel,and Frank"

"Are'nt they all couples?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing" Thalia said walking off. I grabbed a towel and headed to Percy's cabin. When I got there I knocked on his door.

"Percy?"I say

"Yeah hold up I'm coming" I heard him say. I waited on the porch and sat on his hammock. I heard a thud inside followed by an 'ow'. I walked in and saw him rubbing his head his shirt all messed up on him and sitting on the floor.

"Wow you could seriously be a Seaweed Brain sometimes." I say helping him up and fixing his shirt. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the beach. When we got there it was around 11 and the whole camp was setting up on the beach. I spread my towel and sat down. A couple minutes later Jason and Piper came followed by Hazel and Frank. They put towels in front of us and sat down. It got cold quick and I shivered.

"Cold?" Percy asked

"A little" I said

"Can I?" he said gesturing to put his arm around me. I nodded my head and he put his arm around me. I saw Thalia a couple feet away from us giving me a thumbs up. I stuck my tounge out at her and started a conversation with Percy. We were talking about buildings until everyone started to count down.

"10!" everyone said. I looked at Thalia who nodded her head at Percy gesturing me to kiss him.

"9!" I mouthed the word no and looked at the ocean

"8!" I yelled with everyone else

"7!" Percy yelled with me

"6!"

"5!" " Hey Annabeth if I do something too fast will you get mad at me?" Percy said

"4!" " What do you mean Percy?" I ask

"3!" " Well do you promise not to hurt me if I do something?"

"2!" "It depends on what the 'something' is. Tell me"

"1!" " How about I show you?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled and couples started to make out. Then I realized what Percy was going to do. I turned to him and he kissed me. And for once in my life I didn't feel regret kissing him back.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Prom Night

**What happens when Chiron decides to throw a prom? Couple pairings and drama is what. After the HoO series. REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Annabeth

Prom Night

So today at the campfire Chiron told us that we were going to have a prom tonight. I was dissapointed that this is soething we all HAD to. Leo has always been busy in the forge and never asked Kayla his crush from the Apollo Cabin out. Jason was taking his new girlfreind Piper and Hazel is going with Frank. Percy hasn't asked me to prom yet and Thalia keeps pestering me about how boys always letting you down in your time in need. I put on a sea green dress that matched Percy's eyes and some blue flats. The Aphrodite kept bugging me about doing my hair and makeup but I used Percy not asking me out yet as an excuse. An hour before prom was supposed to start I heard a tap on the door.

"Hey Annabeth? Since Percy's not going to escort you too prom that maybe I could as your brother." Malcom said

"Yeah but after that I'm hanging out with Jason and them. Coming hold on." I reply. I walked out of the door and Malcom looked at me with huge eyes.

"Wow who new my sister could rock that dress." Malcom said

"Shut up. Let's go to stupid prom."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're wondering when Percy will finally ask Annabeth out but Leo could only work so fast. Be patient.<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Prom surprises and dances

Okay so I'm a bit nervous about prom because I didn't even ask Annabeth out yet. Leo said he was supposed to be done in a hour but he messed up what I was going to give Annabeth. So there I was waiting for Leo to put the finishing touches on the gifts. I was watching as Malcom led Annabeth into the arena where the prom was held.

"Hurry Leo I don't want her dancing with someone else!" I told Leo again

"Okay relax give me a minute and I'll be done." he said. After a long and dreadful minute he finally said " let's get to prom."

I half walked half ran towards the arena. I opened the door and Leo handed me the gifts.

"Go get her tiger." he says before walking towards Kayla.I walked through the crowd of people looking for Annabeth. I asked all my friends if they knew where she was but they all said no. I went to the back of the room and saw all of my other friends Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank, and Annabeth. Her back was turned to me so I snuck up on her. Jason looked at me but I put a finger to my lips. He got the motion and resumed talking like nothing happened. I got right behind Annabeth and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" I say in her ear. She turned and I let go f her eyes. She looked at me totally pissed off.

"Perseus Jackson what do you want?" she said

"Well first I'm sorry for not asking you out to prom second it's just that Leo was making something for me for you." I said

"Oh well what is it?" she asked.

"You have to promise to think of me as cheesy."

"Okay.."

I pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to her.

"I will love you as long as these flowers last." I said. What she didn't know was that I had put a fake flower in there and second was that my dad and Aphrodite told me that one saying they both used it before. " And.." I say pulling out the promise ring that I had pestered Leo to hurry up with. It had the words 'I will love you till the end of time.' engraved in it.

"It's beautiful Percy thank you." she said kissing me.

"So is it too late to ask you to dance with me?" I ask

"No you are just on time" she says. I take her hand and lead her to where all the other couples were dancing. We danced to the music until our feet hurt.

**Review!**


	8. All I want is you Crush

**This is a song flic of Percy and Annabeth. I DO NOT OWN PJO. This is when Percy feels Annabeth's tearing away from him and gets and idea to sing a song for OWN THE SONG AND PJO.**

Percy

Crush

To me Annabeth seemed more distant to me. She had a faraway look in her eyes when I looked at her. I could tell her smiles and laughter was fake like she was forcing it. I didn't want to admit it before but I think she was going to break up with me. I turned in my bed and sighed. I asked a couple people at camp about it but they say the same thing 'Give her some time to figure it knows what she's doing.'. Only Piper was the most helpful. She said she just has mixed emotions and debating if we should take our relationship to the next level including marriage and children. She just had alot of things on her mind and needed to sort them. But I could'nt take it anymore. I decided that I needed Will and the entire Apollo cabin's help with this I got up and walked to the Apollo Cabin. So for a whole week me and Will worked on it until we finally had it down. I had learned piano and I playing the melody while signing and Will would be backup on drums and guitar. I stood in front of the Athena cabin waiting for Annabeth. I asked her out on a date and she was getting dressed for 'dinner and a show'. I really was going to perform my song to her during dinner. She walked out and I grabbed her hand and we walked to the mess hall.

"Hey I'll be back okay I got to do something really important for someone okay?" I say

"Yeah sure come back soon" she said

"Okay"

So I ran to my make-shift stage set in front of all the tables. It was covered by a curtain so no one saw what we were doing but I knew they were talking about it. I sat on the bench of the piano and turned on the mic and nodded at Will who pulled back the curtain. The whole camp looked at me and I said in the mic.

"Annabeth I love you this is for you." I looked at Will who signaled Jason to hit the spotlight on Annabeth. Then Piper hit the spotlight on me and Leo got Will. The lights dimmed down until you saw only me,Annabeth and Will in the spotlight. I played the begininng notes of the song and turned my attention towards Annabeth and sang the song.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<p>

The lights came on in different colors in something Leo made and a slide show of pictures of me and Annabeth came on behind me.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
><em>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<em>  
><em>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?<em>

Yes there was I saw it growing in Annabeth's eyes.  
><em><br>See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
><em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

The last note hung in the air and the last picture of me and Annabeth sharing a kiss underwater dissapeared off the screen. The lights came on slowly and I looked at Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. Her eyes glowed with pure love and joy. I walked over and took her hands in mine.

"I love you Wise Girl forever. I promise I won't dissapoint you." I said before she kissed me. The whole camp cheered and whooped for us. And it was the best feeling ever.


	9. Mistletoe

**This fanfic will be one to remember. Percy and Annabeth try to deny thier feelings for each other but what happens when it's Christmas and Camp throws a party. Mistletoe and Dancing is what. Next chapter will be a fanfic of the Lion King song Can you feel the love tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

Annabeth

Christmas Day

" Annabeth?" I hear someone say

"What?" I groan they just woke me up and I get pretty mad when someone does that.

"Merry Christmas" Percy said. I opened my eyes and look at the small blue box he was holding out to me. I sat up in my bed and took his present. I untied the bow and lifted the small box cover. Inside was a necklace with the most beautiful owl pendant.

"Thanks Percy. I like it." I say before getting up to hug him. He took the necklace and fastened it on my neck. I reached over to my dresser and took out his was wrapped in gray wrapping with a green bow. He was always talking about how he needs a new shield to replace the one Tyson made him. So I got Leo on it and in a day I had his new shield like the one Tyson made him but differnent pictures of us. Percy opened the box and stared at the watch.

"This isn't what I think it is right?" Percy said

"Duh Seaweed Brain it is what you think it is."

"Yes!" He said before taking the watch out a pressing the watch and the shield spred to full size. He admired the artwork of the different scenes on the shield. The one of me and him training. The one of a trident like the first bead he got when he came here and one of me and him by the beach. "Thanks I like it alot." Percy said before hugging me.

"You should really thank Leo or making it in the first place the pictures where my idea." I said

"Either way I like it ."

"Did you see the flyer on the Big House door today?" I asked.

"No what was it?"

"Chiron and Mr.D are throwing a Christmas Party and the whole camp has to go" I said matter-of-factly

" You going with someone?" he asked

"No waiting for someone to ask me."

"Oh..will it be weird if I ask you?"

"No if we go as friends."

"Oh okay well yeah we could go as friends."Percy said before standing up "I guess I have to get ready. Pick you up at 8 tonight."

"Okay" I said before watching him walk out the door. I got up and brushed my teeth. I looked around my cabin and no one was there and I guessed Malcom saw I was tired from yesterday and let me sleep. I puton my Camp Half-Blood t shirt and jeans, grabbed my bow and quiver and headed to the archery range. As soon as I got there Malcom and my siblings where packing up.

"Hey Malcom sorry I di-" I was cut short by him shaking his head.

" It's okay I saw how much you needed to sleep. The cabin was okay with it so it doesn't matter. We are going to the climbing wall you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." I said

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Mistletoe

So I told all my friends about me asking Annabeth out. I should not have even thought about it.

"No way man! I knew you guys would get together." Grover said

"I'm happy for you Percy she really is the one for you." Jason said

"Yeah Perce she is really hot if you didn't ask her out I so would have" Leo said. I was about to punch his demi-god face but I thought better of it.

"Look bro you guys look great together the whole camp talks about you guys. You made the right decision about her." Frank said

"Guys. We are NOT going out as a couple we are going out as friends." I say. They all stopped talking and stared at me.

"You're kidding right?" Jason said. By the look on my face he quickly got that I wasn't. " Great how did that one happen?"

So I explained the whole morning I spent with her and how SHE wanted to go as friends. They all sighed and thought to themselves. I looked out side and saw the sun almost set under the waves. I looked at my clock and saw the time. It was 7:40.

"Crap! Guys I have to get ready I promised I would met Annabeth at 8." I said before running into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. After 5 minutes I was dressed showered and now trying to fix my messy hair. There was a knock on the bathroom door and I opened the door to see Piper standing there with brushes and hair products. I guess Jason told her to come here.

"Hey Percy. Jason told me you might need help with your hair and I guess he was right." Piper said

"Yeah I could use a little help." I admitted she walked in and started to work on my hair. While she did that she told me Jason asked her to the dance and she accepted. I listened like how I would listen to Annabeth when she talks about architecture. When she was done I got up and looked in the mirror. It was parted to one side and flatened down.

"Thanks Piper. But I got to go Annabeth's waiting for me." I said before grabbing my tux jacket and heading outside to the Athena cabin. After glancing at my watch (Which not only turned into a shield but could tell time) a million times making sure I wasn't late. I walked up the steps right on time. I knocked slightly and Malcom opened the door in a tux of his own. He looked to his right and said

"Annabeth he's here." he said before I heard footsteps coming torwards the door. She stood there wearing a sea green dress up to her ankles and wore the necklace I got her.

"Hey you ready?" she asked

"Oh um yeah I''m ready let's go" I said before walking off with her walking next to me. We got to the arena and everyone was linking arms with each other as they walked in. I felt Annabeth nudge me and motion to do what they were doing. I hesitantly put my arm out and she put it through mine. We got to the entrance and Argus was standing there letting campers through. When we got in I got a good look of the arena. It was probably the Dioyonus and Aphrodite Cabin that did it because it looked like a Winter Wonderland in Barbie's dream house. I got butterflies in my stomach I didn't go to these things for a reason. Annabeth sensed my tension and bumped me on the shoulder playfully.

"You Ok?"She asks

"I think for now." I say I walked over to my friends and we started talking. A slow song started to play and Annabeth pulled on my hand. I looked at her and she motioned to the dance floor."No I am NOT going to dance."

"You have no choice Seaweed Brain." she said before dragging me to the dance floor. She put my arms on her waist and she put her arms on my neck. I felt uncomfortable in so many ways. I looked at my friends who gave me thumbs up but were carried out by thier dates to dance. Me and Annabeth didn't talk for a couple seconds and she broke the silence.

"How come you never go to dances?"

"I'm usulaay the guy in the corner playing basketball. Not really the dance type." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you're dancing pretty well now." she said.

"I guess but still doesn't go against the fact that I hate dances."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." she put her head on my chest and now I felt 100 times more akward. We danced like that for half the song before she picked up her head and stared above me. I looked up and saw mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." I say before kissing Annabeth. She kissed me back and we danced in the middle of the floor kissing. Best dance ver.


	10. Can you feel the love tonight

**This is a song flic of Can you feel the love tonight in the Lion King. Sorry for not updating! I am working hard on my new Chaos story! All you Percy lovers should check it out it's pretty good.**

**Timba=Jason**

**Pumba=Nico**

**Simba=Percy**

**Nala=Jason**

**This is when Annabeth sees Percy after the eruption in the Battle of the Labyrinth. I'm including Jason so no confused Reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE** SONG!

Can you feel the love tonight?

Narrator POV

Jason and Nico hid in a bush as they watched Percy and Annabeth talk. Jason felt a song coming on.  
><em>I can see what's happening<em>  
><em>(What?)<em>  
><em>And they don't have a clue<em>  
><em>(Who?)<em>  
><em>They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line<em>  
><em>Our trio's down to two.<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>Ze sweet caress of twilight<em>  
><em>There's magic everywhere<em>

Thanks to the Hecate Cabin no doubt.  
><em>And with all this romantic atmosphere<em>

Piper was walking by so I guess that explains it.  
><em>Disaster's in the air<em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<em>  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

Percy looked at Annabeth who was looking out onto the sea her hair glistening in the moonlight. Her grey eyes caculating something. I sighed.  
><em>So many things to tell her<em>  
><em>But how to make her see<em>  
><em>The truth about my past? Impossible!<em>  
><em>She'd turn away from me<em>

Annabeth looked at Percy who was staring at her. His sea-green eyes hiding something important from her. She felt uneasy not knowing what it was.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_  
><em>But what, I can't decide<em>  
><em>Why won't he be the hero I know he is<em>  
><em>The hero I see inside<em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<em>  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<em>  
><em>You needn't look too far<em>  
><em>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<em>  
><em>Love is where they are<em>

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and began to lean in. They started kissing and Jason grabbed Nico in a hug and began to cry. Nico was crying too.  
><em>And if he falls in love tonight<em>  
><em>It can be assumed<em>  
><em>His carefree days with us are history<em>

Jason and Nicocried loudly and the lovebirds looked over at us. They charged at us and we ran yelling. "CRAZY ATHENA GIRL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" We learned our lesson of sneaking up the hard way.

**Thanks for reading another song fic coming up so stay tuned! REVIEW!**


	11. I won't say I'm in love

**This is a song flic from the Disney movie Hercules. It's called I won't say I'm in love. Annabeth and her friends(Who play the fates) sing this song after Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek in the Sea of Monsters.I'm putting TLH and SoN characters in because they rock!**

**Muse 1=Thalia**

**Muse 2= Piper**

**Muse 3= Silena**

**Muse 4=Katie**

**Muse 5=Hazel**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE SONG! REVIEW!**

Annabeth

I won't say I'm in love

After kissing Percy on the cheek he gave me a blue tulip. I didn't know why he did it but before I could ask Thalia pulled me away from him and dragging me into the Zeus Cabin. Piper, Silena,Katie and Hazel followed.

"You like Percy." Silena said. I was shocked

"No I'm not!" I say. I throw the tulip on the floor and walk out to the beach and began singing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

I had rotten judgement alright. I mean a son of Poseidon? What am I thinking_. _  
><em>I guess I've already won that<em>  
><em>No man is worth the aggravation<em>

Especially Percy. He drives me crazy.  
><em>That ancient history, <em>  
><em>Been there done that<em>

Thalia,Piper,Silena,Hazel and Katie came out from behind me and began singing.

_(Muses)_  
><em>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<em>  
><em>He's the Earth and heaven to you<em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden<em>  
><em>Honey, we can see right through you<em>  
><em>Girl, ya can't conceal it<em>  
><em>We know how ya feel and<em>  
><em>Who you're thinking of<em>

"No! I don't love him!" I say

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>No chance, no way<em>  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>You swoon, you sigh<em>  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>It's too cliche<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>

Especially with Luke. I had enough heart break.  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

I began to cry thinking of Percy. You don't love him you can't. Right?

_(Muses)_  
><em>You keep on denying<em>  
><em>Who you are and how you're feeling<em>  
><em>Baby, we're not buying<em>  
><em>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<em>  
><em>Face it like a grown-up<em>  
><em>When ya gonna own up<em>  
><em>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

"No we are just friends!" I say. But somehow I don't like that and it feels wrong.

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>No chance, no way<em>  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>Give up, but give in<em>  
><em>Check the grin you're in love<em>

I was smiling at the tulip Percy gave me. I recovered mself and threw it on the floor.

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>This scene won't play,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>You're doin flips read our lips<em>  
><em>You're in love<em>

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>(Shoo doo, shoo doo)<em>  
><em>You're way off base<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>  
><em>(She wont say it)<em>  
><em>Get off my case<em>  
><em>(Shut Up, shut up)<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>Girl, don't be proud<em>  
><em>It's okay you're in love<em>

Thalia gave me the tulip and I sighed_._

_(Annabeth)_  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>At least out loud,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

"Now go to him. Tell him how you really feel." Silena said. I smiled at them and walked over to Percy but when I got there he was talking on the phone. I got close enough to hear the person on the line.

"Yeah Rachel**(Oh snap)**I'm coming back." Percy said. I got so mad at Rachel the tulip broke in half.

"Cool maybe we could go to the beach sometime." Rachel said on the line.

"Yeah cool see you later." Percy said. He hung up the phone and handed it to Will Solace.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that to Annabeth?" Will asked. Percy paled.

"Oh Gods don't even think about it." Percy said. He and Will walked off towards the cabins. I got up and ran to the Athena Cabin where Thalia was waiting.

"Well?" Thalia asked. I shook my head. She hugged me."Don't worry you'll get you're chance."

**Awww poor Annabeth. But at least she got her feelings sorted out. REVIEW!**


	12. Zero to Hero

**I watched Hercules in English and couldn't help but make song fics for Percy. So this song is Zero to Hero. During those two weeks between TLO and TLH. Enjoy and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HERCULES!**

Zero to Hero

Percy POV

I got to admit that so far my life couldn't get any better. I was dating Annabeth and we had parties almost everyday. Everyone sang and danced and it was fun. Annabeth and me were in that akward relationship phase but I could tell people were talking about us being together(Athena and Aphrodite no doubt). It was the last day of the parties when Will came up on the stage laughing.

"Okay so this is the last day of partying but we got a special treat. Let's do this!"Will said. He ran backstage and it turned dark. But after a couple of seconds the stage lit up again and my friends Will,Jake,Travis,Connor and Malcom were on stage. Grover,Me and Annabeth sat in the front row and watched as the Apollo kids started playing a song.

_Bless my soul_  
><em>Perce was on a roll<em>  
><em>Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll<em>  
><em>What a pro<em>  
><em>Perce could stop a show<em>  
><em>Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO<em>

Just then a minotaur appeared and everyone stood up. I got Riptide and slashed at it. He ripped to shreds and cotton was inside of it. I laughed at the joke. I had jumped on stage so they all grabbed me and pushed towards a giant pie. I face-planted in it and had my face covered in pie. I was cracking up along with everyone else. I got off stage and wiped my face. Annabeth was trying her best not to laugh.

_He was a no one_

"Thanks"I muttered  
><em>A zero, zero<em>  
><em>Now he's a honcho<em>  
><em>He's a hero<em>  
><em>Here was a kid with his act down pat<em>  
><em>From zero to hero in no time flat<em>  
><em>Zero to hero just like that<em>

_When he smiled_  
><em>The girls went wild with<em>  
><em>oohs and aahs<em>

The Aphrodite girls giggled and Annabeth looked a little mad.

_And they slapped his face_  
><em>On ev'ry vase<em>  
><em>(on ev'ry "vase")<em>

Travis threw me a vase and it had my face on it. I laughed and gave it to Annabeth.

_From appearance fees and royalties_  
><em>Our Perce had cash to burn<em>  
><em>Now nouveau riche and famous<em>  
><em>He could tell you<em>  
><em>What the Greecizns earn.<em>

_Say amen_  
><em>There he goes again<em>  
><em>Sweet and undefeated<em>

A picture of Kronos appeared with an X on his face_. _  
><em>And an awesome 10 for 10<em>  
><em>Folks lined up<em>  
><em>Just to watch him flex<em>

I flexed my muscles and Annabeth pushed me and laughed_._  
><em>And this perfect package<em>  
><em>packed a pair of pretty pecs<em>

_Percy he comes_  
><em>He sees, he conquers<em>  
><em>Honey, the crowds were<em>  
><em>Going bonkers<em>  
><em>He showed the moxie brains, and spunk<em>  
><em>From zero to hero a major hunk<em>  
><em>Zero to hero and who'da thunk<em>

_Who put the glad in gladiator?_  
><em>Perseus!<em>  
><em>Whose daring deeds are great theater?<em>  
><em>Perseus!<em>  
><em>Is he bold?<em>  
><em>No one braver<em>  
><em>Is he sweet<em>  
><em>Our favorite flavor<em>

"Flavor?" I ask. Malcom tossed me a cup that read Percy. "Ha-Ha"  
><em>Perseus,Perseus,<em>_Perseus,Perseus_

_Bless my soul_  
><em>Perce was on a roll<em>  
><em>Undefeated<em>  
><em>Riding high<em>  
><em>And the nicest guy<em>

_"I am I know." I say nudging Annabeth. She punched me in the shoulder_  
><em>not conceited and only got her hand hurt. But she did touch my Achilles Spot."So not cool."<em>

_He was a nothin'_

"Again thank you." I say.

"Shut up Percy." Annabeth said  
><em>A zero, zero<em>  
><em>Now he's a honcho<em>  
><em>He's a hero<em>

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_  
><em>From zero to hero<em>  
><em>Perce is a hero<em>  
><em>Now he's a hero<em>  
><em>Yes indeed<em>

Everyone cheered and I had to admit that it was pretty cool. After thanking the guys for everything we went back to the party. Annabeth walked up to me and kissed my cheek. I was shocked for a moment but recovered myself.

"What was that for?" I ask. She points to the pile of roses and chocalate in her seat. Travis and Connor's facial expression was both laughing and basically 'Play along with it'

"That was sweet Percy." Annabeth said. She walked off and I watched her go. I stood there in a trance as she walked off. Travis and Connor came behind me and waved thier hands in front of my face. But I was still looking at Annabeth. The boys high-fived each other.

"We rock!" Travis said


	13. Best Birthday Present Ever

**This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series. Annabeth is in college and Percy has joined the mortal army and is coming back on Annabeth's B-Day. Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Annabeth

Best present ever

The principal had called us to the gym for the Marine Officer who was supposed to come today. I took my seat in the middle of the gym on the first row. The principal went to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"We like to welcome Marine Corporal Percy Jackson for joining us today. Please help me welcome Mr. Jackson." He said. My hands went over my mouth and I began to dry when I say Percy. Everyone applauded and he waved. I not caring what everyone would think of me ran up to him and hugged the life out of him.

"Oh Gods! Hey Wise Girl." Percy said. I laughed and kissed him. Everyone clapped louder and I smiled. He took my hand and used his other hand to shake the principal's.

"Thank you sir for making this happen." Percy said.

"Well your welcome young man. The suprise is ready when you are."The principal said.

"What suprise?" I say. Just then all my freinds from Camp came in and sat in the front row. Jason tossed Percy a box and he caught it.

"Wise Girl.." Percy said. Getting on one knee. I put my hands to my mouth."We have been through so much together and I can't imagine a world without you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and I saw the silver band with tiny sapphires on it.

"Oh course Seaweed Brain!"I say. He smiles and puts the ring on my finger. I hug him and the entire auditorium cheered. My friends from camp came over and we all hugged. Best Birthday present ever.


	14. What the Hell?

**So I read this fanfic called Mistakes:REWRITTEN and it was really good. So I am doing the same song she used in this chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Annabeth

What the Hell?

Over the last few days was a mess between me and Percy. After that kiss after the war he barely talked to me and never even bothered to look at me. Over the months I hung out with Jason and the Apollo Cabin more often. More than I care to mention I sang with the Apollo Cabin for fun. They said I had a good voice and made me make a song. So here I am siting in my cabin writing a song.

"Hey Annabeth."Jason said. I look at him and smile.

"Hey what's up?" I ask

"Are you and Percy going out?"Jason asked.I frowned.

"No he won't even talk to me after we kissed he's super annoying." I say.

"We could make him jealous and make him ask you out."Jason said

"Like a fake date?"I ask

"Yeah we could totally make him jealous. You in?"

"Oh definetly. Let's go by the beach. He's usually there." I say. He takes my hand causing me to blush and we walk to the beach. Upon getting there we say Percy talking with Grover so we passed in front of Percy so he could see us. I felt his stare on my back and I stopped.

"What do you want to do Jason?"I say

"I don't know. Sand castles?"Jason said. He winks and sits in the sand. I follow his example and I picked up some sand and threw it at Jason. He laughed and we ran across the beach with him chasing me. Soon I tripped but Jason caught me. Causing him to fall on top of me. We were still laughing and I tried to get up but Jason was still on top of me.

"Don't get mad at 's looking and I don't belive he's buying our trick."Jason said

"Don't get mad at you for what?"I ask. Jason leaned in and soon he was kissing me. I felt the urge to throw him off but I knew that wouldn't help with Percy watching. So I kissed him back.

"Jason?Annabeth? What's going on here?"Percy said.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. Is there a problem?" I ask innocently.

"How could you Jason when you know..."Percy said. He stormed off leaving Grover,Me and Jason. Jason got off of me and helped me up. I brushed the sand off of me and we walked back to my cabin.

"Sorry for kissing you.."Jason said

"It's okay.I had fun see you later."I say. I walk inside my cabin and go to where I was writing my song. I found inspiration and began writing the lyrics.

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

What the Hell part 2

I got to the stage of the auditorium and turned on the watched as Will and his brothers began playing the song and I sang along.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

Thalia and Piper ruffled Percy's hair. And he tried to fix it back.

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

I kissed Jason on the cheek causing him to blush and Percy to grit his teeth.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop cause I'm having to much fun_

_Your on your knees_

_Begging"please stay with me"_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_I'm thinking"What the Hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about _

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me _

_Baby,Baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_What the Hell?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the Hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees _

_Begging "please stay with me."_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good _

_But now_

_But now I'm thinking What the Hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

Again Thalia and Piper ruffled Percy's hair.  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>

"Don't try it."Percy said. Thalia and Piper put up their hands in surrender.  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>(If you love me)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

__When the song ended the camp applauded and Thalia and Piper came down.

"That was awesome!"Thalia said. We high-Fived and then Percy came over.

"Hey could I talk to you at the beach for a sec?" Percy and Thalia giggled as I went with Percy. When we got to the beach the moon was shining causing his hair to glisten and his eyes to glow."Thalia said that the song was for ...Do you like me?"

"So the clueless wonder gets it! Wow Seaweed Brain when were you going to realize it? Oh wait this is Percy I'm talking too."I tease. He laughs and bumps me playfully with his shoulder.

"So you like me?" Percy said. I kissed his cheek and left in the opposite direction. He smirked and ran after me. I ran away from him but soon my foot hit a rock and I fell. Percy caught me and we fell to the sand. We were laughing and soon we were leaning in. I kissed him and I felt lie I was flying.

"FINALLY!" Leo said. Percy got off of me and helped me up.

"Seriously again you spy on us?"Percy asked. They ignored us and picked us up on their shoulders. We got thrown into the beach but Percy made an air bubble.

"Like old times?" I say

"Definitely."Percy said. We kissed and it was better tan I ever imagined.


	15. Not over you

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!REVIEW!**

Percy

Not over you

"Look Annabeth don't do this" I said. How could she be breaking up with me after all we have been through?

"I'm sorry Percy. I really am but our parents are arch rivals it would never work. I'm sorry."Annabeth said. She ran towards the Athena cabin and left me alone on the beach. I took a shaky breath and went to my cabin. I lay on my bed and let my heart break in half. I heard a knock on my door and heard it open. Thalia and Nico stood there looking sadly on me.

"We heard what happened."Nico said gravely. I didn't answer and Thalia sat on the bed next to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Look just know we are here for you when you need to talk okay?"Thalia said. I nodded my head and they left leaving me with a hole in my heart.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I lay in my bed staring at the wall. I missed breakfast and I was hungry. I got up and sat on my bed. I saw a picture of Annabeth and me by the lake and picked it up.

" TONIGHT DURING THE CAMPFIRE THE APOLLO CABIN IS HOSTING A OPEN MIC PARTY. ALL WHO CAN SING ARE WELCOME TO SIGN UP ON THE SHEET ON THE BULLETIN BOARD IN THE BIG HOUSE. SEE YOU THERE." Will said over the intercom. I sighed and just layed back down looking at the picture of Annabeth and me. I heard the door open and saw Thalia,Malcom,Nico,Jake,Leo,Jason and Piper standing on my porch.

"Um...Hi?"I say. They all groan and walk over to me.

"Get dressed Percy we're going to the Big House."Nico said. I put down the picture of Annabeth and me and sit on my bedside.

"Why?"I say.

"You're singing tonight at the Open Mic." Thalia said.

"Guys I cant and won't sing."I say.

"Too bad. Get dressed our me and Jason would shock you."Thalia threatened. I sighed in defeat and put on my Under Armor shirt and basketball shorts. I put on some slippers and we go out to the Big House. I saw a HUGE line of kids around the bulletin board.

"GUYS MOVE IT!" Leo said. They cleared a path and I went up to the paper. I reluctantly sign my name and leave. I go to the beach and sit on the sandy shore. I saw the others sit next to me and we watched the ocean.

"So what you going to sing?" Jake asked.

"I think I've got just the thing. But you all have to help since you put me through this."I say. I tell them my plan and we go to prepare the evening show.

**THAT NIGHT AT THE CAMPFIRE**

"Hey so give it up for Drew!"Will said. There was light applause and I stifled a laugh.

"Well close enough. But we got a very special treat for you guys tonight! Percy's singing his own original song with Thalia,Nico,Jason and Leo!"Will said. The crowd roared and I stood next to Will. I take the mic from him and when the crowd died down I began to talk.

"Thanks Will. I made this song with my friends and I hope you guys like it!"I say. They all cheer and I get on the piano. The lights died down and 5 spotlights came on me and my friends.I begin to play the notes and sang.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>to see your beautiful face anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio__  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>we both admit we had it good but  
>until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood<br>And I realize_

We began playing and the crowd swayed there hands except one. Annabeth.

_If you ask me how I__'m doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>and finally I'm forced to face the truth<em>  
><em>No matter what they say, I'm not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_  
><em>And I thought you were innocent<em>  
><em>You took this heart and put it through hell<em>  
><em>But still you're magnificent<em>  
><em>I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me<em>  
><em>Turn around and I'm back in the game<em>  
><em>Even better than the old me<em>  
><em>But I'm not even close without you<em>

I get up and put the mic in the stand. I began tearing up and sang the chorus.

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>and finally I'm forced to face the truth.<em>  
><em>No matter what I say, I'm not over you<em>

_And if I had the chance to renew_  
><em>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>I could get back on the right track<em>  
><em>But only if you'd be convinced<em>  
><em>So until then<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>and finally I'm forced to face the truth<em>  
><em>No matter what I say, I'm not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>

"Thank you guys!" I say. They all cheer and I got off stage. I get high-fived and fist-pumped with all my good friends. I was about to go back to the cabin when Annabeth came next to me. I began tearing up.

"Hey."I said

"Hey look I'm sorry."Annabeth said. A tear fell of my face and before I could wipe it away she used her thumb and wiped it away.

"It's okay."I say."Friends?" I stuck out my hand. She shook it.

"Friends hug right?"Annabeth said.

"'re right." I say. We hug and I looked into her grey eyes. I not knowingly leaned in and kissed her. The crowd cheered and I smiled. I felt her smiling to and I lifted her up and spung her around. The best night of my life.


	16. No air

**This song made me think of the Son of Neptune. Hope you like!**

No air

Narrorator POV

Annabeth looked at a picture of Percy on her nightstand. It had her and Percy kissing in the pavalion after the Second Titan War. She icked up the picture and cried. She walked absent mindly to the beach and sat on the sand. Where is Percy?

_Annabeth:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Percy looked out to the ocean. He felt Annabeth's presence near the water. He took out his sketch of Annabeth. The only picture he had of her. The only one he remembered.

_[Percy]_  
><em>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<em>

_'Stupid Hera'I thought. Thunder rumbled_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
><em>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_[Annabeth]_  
><em>But how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>

_They stood on the beach. Miles apart._  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_[Percy]_  
><em>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<em>  
><em>Right off the ground to float to you<em>  
><em>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_[Annabeth]_  
><em>But somehow I'm still alive inside<em>  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>So how do you expect me<em>  
><em>to live alone with just me<em>  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<em>  
><em>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_[Both]_

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No more<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_[Both]_

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air_  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air, air<em>  
><em>No air<em>

"Hera bring them back together you all are giving me a headache."Zeus the Argo II was already built and they set sail to Camp Jupiter. They all smiled as Percy and Annabeth rejoined after such a long time.


	17. The Chase for Annabeth Chase

**I always wanted to do this so here we go. REVIEW!**

Percy

The chase for Annabeth Chase

"Come on Annabeth give it back."I said putting my hand out for her to put Riptide in it. Somehow it hadn't appeared in my pocket like it normally does and I have been arguing with her for a long time and my ADHD was kicking in.

"No I told you this already."Annabeth smirked

"Come on what do you want? I didn't take your Yankees cap this time."I say.

"Yo have to catch me for it."she said

"Seriously i would catch you way to easily." I taunt

"We'll see then."she said she ran off the beach and I chased after her. We ran past the climbing wall and the mess hall with me a coupe feet away from her. I was getting a little tired and tried to remember the last time I had a running lesson with the nymphs. Annabeth saw me draging behind, laughed, and went even faster away from me. I stopped to catch my breath and Clarrise came next to me with her chariot from the war last summer carried by her fire horses.

"Need a lift?" she said. i got in the chariot and we rode towards Annabeth. Everyone at Camp was used to me and Annabeth chasing each other around camp so I wasn't suprised to hear some laughs when we drove by. Clarrise skidded to a halt when we were a few feet from Annabeth and I jumped out and ran after her. We passed the canoe lake and I felt more energy go through me. I ran after her faster and when I caught up with her it was one of her sisters.

"Oh Hades she's good." I curse. I look around and saw Annabeth laughing quietly by the cabins. I run after her and when I got close she ran away. I passed the Hermes Cabin as Connor and travis got out.

"Good morning Percy!Out for an afternon jog!"Connor said. The twins laughed and high-fived. I ran past my cabin where she was leaning on the porch. I jog up to her. And I smirk I douse her with water and she glowered at me. She looked like sh was going to punch me but instead she kissed me. I grabbed her face making her dry and as soon as she was she ran away again leaving me to remember what my name was. After realizing she did it yet again I ran after her.

"Hey! That's cheating!"I yell at her where she was at the armory. This was going to be a long day.


	18. Break again

**Hope you enjoy! Check out Charlie Puth's Youtube channel for this song! Takes place in my Chaos story when Percy leaves but comes back to help.**

Percy

Break again

I sit in the chair in front of the grand piano. After seeing Annabeth again I got mad and played some notes. The lyrics flooded my head.

_Well I'm crying  
>And I'm dying<br>Cause I really thought that you would be the one  
>And I tried to<br>Stand beside you  
>But it was over way before it had begun<br>I like to think it's all ok  
>And one day you'll come back and stay with me<br>Come and stay with me_

_But now you're gone_  
><em>And I don't know if I can carry on (carry on)<em>

_I don't wanna hear no love songs_  
><em>And I don't wanna see you at all<em>  
><em>Cause I can't afford to have my heart, break again<em>  
><em>I just thought that maybe you'd change<em>  
><em>But you're still the same the same the same<em>  
><em>As you were back then<em>  
><em>I've had enough<em>  
><em>Enough of you<em>  
><em>And I can't let you break my heart again<em>

_Lately, everyday now_  
><em>I go to bed and sleep my life away 'till four<em>  
><em>Cause I don't know (cause I don't know)<em>  
><em>What it feels like (what it feels like)<em>  
><em>To not wake up and run a mile right to your door<em>

_You're still gone_  
><em>And I don't know if I can carry on (carry on)<em>

_I don't wanna hear no love songs_  
><em>And I don't wanna see you at all<em>  
><em>Cause I can't afford to have my heart, break again<em>  
><em>I just thought that maybe you'd change<em>  
><em>But you're still the same the same the same<em>  
><em>As you were back then<em>  
><em>I've had enough<em>  
><em>Enough of you<em>  
><em>And I can't let you break my heart again<em>

_Why you gotta break my heart again?_  
><em>And I can't keep holding on...<em>

_I don't wanna hear no love songs_  
><em>And I don't wanna see you at all<em>  
><em>Cause my hearts gonna break again<em>

_I've had enough_  
><em>Gave it my all<em>  
><em>Just thought you changed<em>  
><em>But I was wrong<em>  
><em>And now that you're gone (now that you're gone)<em>  
><em>You can't break my heart again<em>

_Again, you can't break my heart again_

I closed the piano cover and went for a walk by the beach. I smelled the salty air remebering my last time here.


	19. Lemonade

**This is during the reception at their fic! Review!**

Percy

Lemonade

I twirled Annabeth on the dance floor as the camera's flashed and clicked. I kissed her and heard some wolf-whistles. The slow music came on and I reconized it as the song I wrote. I would never sing so Will was doing it for me. Me and Annabeth swayed back and forth and I grinned at her.

_She's my sunshine in the rain_  
><em>My nectar when I'm in pain yeah<em>  
><em>Let me tell you what she means to me,<em>  
><em>Like a tall glass of lemonade<em>

_"_Lemonade?" Annabeth asked.

"Just go with it."I answer

_When it's burnin' hot on summer days_  
><em>She's exactly what I need<em>  
><em>She's soothing like,<em>  
><em>The ocean rushing on the sand<em>  
><em>She takes care of me baby<em>  
><em>And she helps me be a better man<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I stop to close my eyes<em>  
><em>She's exactly what I need<em>

Annabeth kissed me and I smiled

_She's my smile when I'm feelin' blue_  
><em>She's my good night sleep<em>  
><em>When the day is through yeah<em>  
><em>Let me tell you what she means to me<em>  
><em>(Yeah, she's kinda like this)<em>  
><em>Kinda like the feelin' after your first kiss<em>  
><em>Except that Everyday she makes me feel like this<em>  
><em>Coz she's exactly what I need<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

_She's soothing like,_  
><em>The ocean rushing on the sand<em>  
><em>She takes care of me baby<em>  
><em>And she helps me be a better man<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I stop to close my eyes<em>  
><em>She's exactly what I need<em>  
><em>She's soothing like,<em>  
><em>The ocean rushing on the sand<em>  
><em>She takes care of me baby<em>  
><em>And she helps me be a better man<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I stop to close my eyes<em>  
><em>She's exactly what I need<em>  
><em>She's soothing like,<em>  
><em>The ocean rushing on the sand<em>  
><em>She takes care of me baby<em>  
><em>And she helps me be a better man<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I stop to close my eyes<em>  
><em>She's exactly what I need<em>

At the end of the song there were some claps and I kissed Annabeth.

"I love you." I say

"I love you to Seaweed Brain."


End file.
